We've Got Chemistry
by Strickens
Summary: Marceline ruins Princess Bubblegum's experiment. Futa!Bubblegum, tentacles, smutty goodness.


**Bubbline Kink Prompt from a follower on Tumblr. Basically Futa!Bubblegum with Marceline and some tentacle love. Just a one-shot of smutty goodness. Review if you like it :)**

* * *

Bonnibel Bubblegum was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, going over notes and formulae on the papers spread before her, checking and re-checking everything. She chewed on her lower lip as she carefully picked up a beaker in front of her and gently swished the contents in a clockwise direction. Reaching over for a small test tube filled with a light blue liquid, she carefully begun to pour the contents into the beaker she was holding.

She didn't hear her bedroom window creak lightly as a slim, shadowy figure slipped into her room. The shadow slowly slid over towards the Princess, a low chuckle in her voice barely escaping as she inched closer and closer. Bonnibel was so entranced by her work, that the cool breath on her ear nearly shot her through the roof with fright.

She cried out and begun toppling backwards in her chair, clinging tightly to the chemical containing beaker. Her lab coat whipped up, knocking more vials and small jars of liquids off the table, some falling directly onto the Princess herself. With a dull thud, she landed on her backside, the beaker spilling all over her lap and staining it a dark green.

Marceline rushed to her side to make sure she was okay, but could not contain the laughter that sung out from between her lips.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel scorned her, her brow crinkling as she glared at her vampire friend. The vampire in question floated down, scooting behind the Princess and slipping her arms underneath her armpits to lift her up off the ground.

"I'm sorry Bon, you know sometimes you're just too easy to scare." she chuckled, biting the inside of her cheek as Bonnibel tried, in vain, to wipe off the liquids that were now soaking through to her skin.

"Thanks Marce, days of my work has now been ruined, all because of you and your stupid prank." the Princess stated angrily, looking down at the empty vials and spilled colourful liquids splashed about the floor. She shook her head and tried her best to hold back a heavy sigh, before turning to look at Marceline, boring her eyes through the grey-skinned girls head.

Marceline blushed slightly and scratched at the nape of her neck, floating in place as she realised she'd messed up. Again.

"Bonni... I'm sorry. Look, I'll help you clean up and stuff if you want, it's the least I could do." Marceline replied, floating a little closer to her friend and gazing down at the mess she had caused.

"Thanks Marce, and yes, it is the least you co- uhn!" Bonnibel was replying thankfully to the vampire when a sudden jolt of pain coursed its way through her lower abdomen. It felt almost like a cramp, but the pain stabbed at her insides and twisted around her lower organs, leaving her doubling over and falling to one knee.

"Bonni! Jeez, are you okay?" Marceline cried quickly, shooting down and wrapping an arm supportively around her friend's waist. She placed the other gently on the Princess's knee, trying to see in her face if she was alright.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... it's just a- AHHN!" Bonnibel cried out in pain again as another cramp hit her, pushing and squeezing in her lower abdomen with more force than it had done previously.

"Oh Glob, come on Bon let's get you on the bed." the Vampire Queen quickly scooped up the smaller girl in her arms and floated her over to her large bed, placing her gently against the pink blankets that draped elegantly over it.

"Ahn... M-Marce... I think something... uhnn! Something is w-wrong..." Bonnibel held a hand over her abdomen, curling herself up into a loose foetal position as the cramps continued. They were going lower and lower, with every jolt of pain, the sensations were starting to course their way to her genitalia where a new feeling emerged. A pricking sensation began tugging at her most sensitive part, her small pink bud. It was making it throb and ache, but it was most definitely not a good ache.

"Bonni, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Marceline was frowning as she lay next to Bubblegum, reaching over and gently unbuttoning the front of her friend's lab coat. Whatever the stuff that was on it, she knew she had to get it off. She'd caused this, now she would do her best to fix it.

She unsnapped the last of the buttons, gently pushing a hand over Bonnibel's right shoulder and then pulling the sleeve of the coat down her slender arm. Marceline pulled the girl towards her, repeating the process again with the other arm, until the coat was finally off. She flung it quickly and let it drop to the floor beside the bed.

"M-Marce, my pants... they... s-something... uhnn... wrong. Please..." Bonnibel's face was flushed a bright shade of red as she looked into the Vampire's eyes, and despite the fact she was in terrible pain, Marceline couldn't help but be overcome by embarrassment at the thought of taking off her friend's pants.

"B-Bon... are you sure?" she asked quietly, swallowing hard. Bonnibel nodded weakly in reply, her small hands already trying, and failing, to undo her tightly fitting pink jeans. Marceline inhaled a breath, steadying herself as she lowered herself down a little.

Bonnibel was still in pain, but the pain was now being masked by something else. Something inside of her... inside of her pants? It was pushing inside, pressing into her groin, and the pressure of her jeans and underwear was not helping the strange sensation at all.

She groaned as Marceline's shaking fingers slowly undid the buttons on her pants, one by one. The last button came undone, and slender fingers slid the zipper down. Marceline looked up at her friend one last time, who gave her a begging nod, before hooking her middle and index fingers into the hem of the jeans and tugging them down. Down her smooth pink thighs, over her knees and calves, and finally over her ankles and feet. The Vampire Queen blushed furiously, pulling the jeans off with a tug and throwing them to the approximate area the lab coat had been tossed.

When she turned back up to check on the Princess though, something strange caught her eyes. Underneath those frilly pink panties and the smooth line that lead into Bonnibel's groin from her abdomen, a huge bulge had formed. Marceline stared at it, and the longer she stared at it, the more she realised it was more than just a lump.

The clingy panties outlined the shape of a long object, which was topped by a head, and underneath it sat two good sized round balls.

"Marcy?" Bonnibel's voice called to her quietly, following the Vampire's gaze down to her own genitalia. She carefully sat up, the pains finally starting to die down, as it dawned on her just exactly what it was the girl was staring at.

"W-what? Is that!? I-I... Oh, my GLOB!" Bonnibel suddenly drew her legs up to her chest, one hand between her legs to grab and hide the offending object in her underwear, her cheeks a blazing shade of red as she tried to avoid eye contact with Marceline.

"Bonni... you have a-" Marceline finally managed to open her mouth and speak, but she was almost instantly interrupted by Bubblegum, who was trying her best to stop the tears that she felt burning at the back of her eyes.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS, MARCELINE. Glob it all, do you see what you did? I-I... what am I supposed to do with this?!" Bonnibel snapped back, suddenly letting her legs drop down so she could grab the thing sitting pretty in her panties. She had originally intended to do... anything with it. Try and pull it off? Tuck it in? However the second her warm hand wrapped around the little member, she gasped and almost instantly let go. It was so... sensitive.

Marceline hadn't missed her reaction, and let a smirk slowly creep across her face, the tip of a fang poking out cheekily.

"Well, y'know... I could teach you how to use it if you like." she replied in a sultry voice, lifting up and floating on her back, slowly drifting towards Bonnibel with a cheeky smile on her face. She winked at her friend, who in turn crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Don't be so distasteful, Marceline." Bonnibel huffed. She sat there, trying to ignore her. Trying to ignore the member in her pants and the fact that it had stiffened a little from her touch.

Marceline looked down to where it was contained in the pink panties, also noticing this. She chuckled a little and floated closer to Bonnibel, reaching down before the Princess could react and gently grabbing the length of it in the palm of her hand. Bonnibel gasped again and looked up at Marceline, her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment.

"M-Marce! Stop that, t-that's too-" Bonnibel began to argue, but the grey-skinned woman's cool hand gave a small squeeze and then several slow tugs on the member through the thin fabric of her underwear, causing a swelling heat to form in the Princess's groin.

"Too what, Bonni?" the vampire crooned in her ear as she lowered herself closer to the Princess, her lips gently grazing the girl's sensitive ear lobes. She flicked her tongue out momentarily, letting her forked tongue stroke gently along the rim of the ear. Bonnibel let out a throaty moan as her breath hitched in her throat, complying as Marceline pressed a hand to her chest, pushing her to lay back on the bed.

"T-Too... uhn... distaste-ah-ful..." Bonnibel whimpered as Marceline's cool palm stroked firmly against her warm cock, causing it to swell up, hardening and pushing fiercely against the thin cloth of her panties. Marceline gave a sultry laugh, making her way slowly down Bonnibel's body until she was face to face with the girl's covered genitals.

She looked up at the flushed Princess, smiling sexily as she hooked her fingers into the underwear, gently pulling it down and over the hardened member that was straining to break free. It popped out, gently falling to Bonnibel's left. Marceline moaned quietly at the sight as she continued to pull the panties down those supple pink legs, her nails grazing the skin as she did so. Bonnibel lifted her feet and allowed for the panties to be gently pulled from her body.

Marceline moaned again, kissing her way slowly up Bonni's legs, making sure to graze her teeth against the sensitive flesh every so often. It made the Princess elicit a little whimper of pleasure, which only served to add to the heat and wetness building between the Vampire's own legs.

Finally, Marceline was face to face with the long, thick cock, and she looked up at Bonnibel, licking her lips as she gently squeezed her palm around its base. The Princess moaned quietly, biting her lip to try and contain the pleasure she was feeling as it raged through her lower body. Her friend's hands were gently playing with the new addition to her body, every so often reaching down and cupping the testicles that sat perfectly above her still intact, dripping wet cunt.

"Mmm Bonni, look how hard you are." Marceline teased her, running her fingers up and down the thick shaft, watching as her fingers neared the tip, a small trail of clear-pink pre-cum oozed out and onto her grey skin. Bonnibel blushed and bit her lower lip, the waves of pleasure almost too much to bear, but also not enough. She wanted the Vampire to give her release, the pressure building inside was nearing breaking point.

"M-Marcy... please..." Bonnibel managed to whimper, her eyes pleading with her friend. Marceline moaned in response, loving the sound of desperation and eagerness in the Princess's voice.

She brought her lips to the tip of her cock, parting them and gently pushing the thickness of it into her mouth. She felt a drip of her own wetness between her legs as her tongue swirled around the knob, lapping up the warm pre-cum and moaning as she pushed the Princess further into her mouth.

Bonnibel groaned throatily as she closed her eyes, grasping the bedsheets tightly with her fists. Her hips bucked, causing more of her length to be welcomed into the warm mouth of her Vampire Queen. She gasped at this and quickly reached down with her right hand, tangling her fingers into those gorgeous black locks of hair and guiding her friend as she begun to slowly slide her mouth up and down on her throbbing dick.

"Ahn! Uhn.. Marcy... uhnn, oh Glob, that f-feels so good..." Bonnibel cried, her voice laced with desire as small moans continued to push their way out of her throat. Marceline gave a low growl and pushed the girl's length all the way to the back of her mouth, the tip pushing slightly into her throat.

Her head moved up and down in long, smooth strokes. Occasionally she would let a fang drag across the tight skin just a little bit, causing Bonnibel to wind her hand more tightly in her hair and dig her fingers into the Vampire's scalp. She kept a steady momentum, her lips supplying amazing suction as she bobbed up and down, her tongue curling around the hard member and stroking it near its sensitive tip. She could feel it swelling more inside of her mouth, and as she gently massaged Bonnibel's balls against the palm of her hands, she felt the throbbing and pulsing sensation of it nearing its release.

"Uhn, Uhn, M-Marce... Ahn, ahh!" Bonnibel's cries became louder and louder, and just as she felt she was about to be pushed over the edge, with waves of heat and pleasure coursing through her lower body, Marceline's warm mouth slid off her erection.

Bonnibel looked down frantically, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Her face was flushed, and glowed a little in the dim lighting from the sheen of sweat covering her skin. She looked at Marceline questioningly, her eyes begging her not to stop. The Vampire merely chuckled as she gave the hard cock a little lick, sending a shiver down Bonni's spine.

Bonnibel watched as the Vampire slowly started to kiss her way up her body, her cold lips tasting the skin on her abdomen as she slowly pushed the pink girl's shirt up further and further. Her lips lingered at the underside of her breasts, her breath cooling the hot, sweaty skin there. She ran her fingers tenderly up Bonni's sides, slowly sliding one underneath the girl and lifting her up so that their faces were only an inch apart.

Marceline grinned at the blushing Princess as she used one hand to pull her shirt off and over her head, the pink, gummy hair falling around her face in an entrancing way once it had escaped the fabric of the shirt. Bonnibel brought a hand to Marceline's back to help hold herself up, weak from the pleasure the girl had been giving her, and the lust that she felt was now boring into her eyes.

The Vampire Queen reached up suddenly, cupping her Princess's cheek tenderly and trailing a calloused thumb over her plump, pink lips. Those crimson eyes searched violet ones, looking for any sign of hesitation. When she saw none, she sighed quietly.

"You're so beautiful, Bonnibel." she uttered, leaning forwards and pressing their lips together ever so softly.

Bonnibel whimpered, parting her lips and letting her tongue wander out to trail across cool blue ones. The Vampire moaned in response, opening her mouth and letting her own tongue meet Bonnibel's in the middle. She shifted her hand to the back of Bonni's neck and tilted her head slightly so that she could taste more of the sweet, candy Princess's mouth. She shared with her tongue, the sweet musky flavour of Bonnibel's pre-cum, eliciting a slight shudder from the Princess as she eagerly massaged her tongue against her partner's. Marceline's sharp fangs occasionally scraped against her lips, causing small whimpers of pleasure to form in Bonni's throat.

As the kiss finally broke, Marceline stared lovingly into Bonni's eyes, smiling softly at the blushing girl as she gently lowered her back onto the bed. The vampire shifted her weight, sliding her right leg over the girl's body so that she was now straddling the naked Princess's hips. She rocked her body slightly, letting her skin-tight jeans rub against the hardness between Bonni's legs, causing the girl to moan delightfully.

Marceline chuckled and leaned back a bit, grabbing her own shirt at its hem and pulling it slowly up and over her head. Bonnibel forgot to breathe for a second as she took in the sight of that pale, bare body. The vampire barely had any hips, but the cut of her torso, the way her skin undulated over her firm abdomen and the way it scooped down low in a V to the hem of her jeans was intoxicating. Marceline was braless, and her breasts, though only small, sat perfect and round on her chest. Her dark grey nipples puckered and hardened from the cool air, and the vampire had to do her best to conceal the bit of self consciousness she had from exposing herself to the pink girl.

A slight blush rose on Marceline's neck and collarbone as she leant her cool body down against Bonnibel's, her nipples grazing the pink girl's and causing them to both shudder from the contact.

Bonnibel smiled, tilting her head up a little and cupping Marceline's right breast in her hands, kneading it gently before carefully pressing her lips around the hard nub. Marceline hissed with pleasure as the warm mouth wrapped around her breast, suckling on her nipple as the warm tongue grazed it and lapped at it lazily.

"Uhn, B-Bonni..." Marceline moaned, holding herself up on the mattress with one hand as her other hand found the back of Bonnibel's head, pressing her firmly against her chest. The Princess moaned quietly, reaching over to the Vampire's other breast, taking the nipple there between thumb and forefinger and rolling it gently between them.

The feeling of the pink girl's warm muscle massaging and sucking at her nipple was driving her crazy. She could feel the dampness between her legs completely soaking her underwear now, and her clit was hard and throbbing with an aching need that only the Princess could fulfil.

"Ah! Uhn, mmm babe?" Marceline only just managed to get the words out, with the pink girl's ministrations on her chest driving her absolutely wild with desire, making her core ache something crazy. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

"Mmmm?" Bonnibel mumbled from her breast, not pulling away from lavishing the two peaks with attention. Marceline shuddered, and after finally summoning the strength, pulled that gorgeous face away from her chest and tilted her own head down to look at her. She was only able to stand it for a mere moment before she crashed her lips to Bonni's again, taking her mouth and commanding her tongue with her own.

Bonnibel moaned quietly as the vampire's lips broke away from her own, trailing across her jawline with sweet kisses before they came to rest at her delicate ear lobe.

"Do you want me, Bonni?" the vampire's sultry voice asked her, her breath and lips teasing her ear, renewing the burning need inside the Princess's groin. She took a deep breath and nodded shakily as she ran her fingernails down the raven-haired girl's back, leaving little red marks and causing the vampire to push into her touch.

"I've wanted you for so long, Marcy." Bonnibel whispered in reply, smiling as her admission caused a slight whimper from her Queen's throat.

Bonnibel took this moment to flip them over, so now she was on top and the Vampire Queen was beneath her. Those grey cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet, and Bonni was almost sure she could feel a pulse racing through the girl's body as she lay, vulnerable underneath her.

Bonni captured her lips again, this time in a slow, intimate kiss that expressed the raw emotion they both felt for each other at that very moment. As their tongues gently played with one another, Bonnibel reached down and popped the button of Marceline's jeans out of it's hole, before taking the zipper and pulling it down. The vibrations of this action alone caused Marcy to moan and push her hips against that soft, pink hand.

Bonnibel giggled, her voice laced with lust as she crawled down the now timid and submissive Vampire's body, tugging at her jeans and underwear, pulling them off as quickly as she could. After the naked body was revealed to her violet eyes, she took a moment to sit back and enjoy the view, letting her gaze trail up every inch of the gorgeous grey body before her.

Marceline blushed furiously under her scrutiny, running her fingers through her hair as she watched the Princess take all of her in.

Bonnibel growled quietly, crawling back up her body and quickly pressing her lips to the Vampire's neck, right where the scars from her bite marks still remained. Marceline gasped at this, wrapping an arm around the Princess and clinging to her tightly as sparks of pleasure spread through her body. She could feel the girl's teeth digging into her skin, before parting and allowing her tongue to sooth the tender area.

Bonni, after leaving her mark, lifted herself up slightly so she could look into her partner's eyes. She smiled lovingly at her, and watched as the now timid creature of the night blushed and smiled back at her.

"I want to make you feel good..." Bonnibel said quietly, biting her lower lip and blushing slightly. Marceline swallowed and spread her legs a little wider, allowing Bonni's groin to now slide against her dripping wet slit with ease.

"Ah! Bonni..." Marceline moaned, the head of Bonnibel's penis rubbing against her engorged and sensitive clit. Bonni groaned in return, her pulse racing as she begun to undulate her hips back and forth, setting a steady rhythm of the head of her shaft rubbing against Marceline's aching bud.

"Feels... so good..." Bonnibel gasped, resting her forehead against the Vampire's as she continued the rocking motion. Marcy smiled a little, letting her gaze meet Bonni's as she trailed down the smooth, pink body with her hands. She cupped the girl's round backside with both hands, giving it a small squeeze and chuckling at the cute smile Bonnibel gave in return.

"It can feel... even... uhnn, better..." Marceline moaned, sliding her right hand down the front of Bonnibel's body, taking her thick, hard cock between her fingers and guiding it gently to her waiting entrance. The Princess watched the grey-skinned girl's face, her eyes closing, her brows knitting together and her fangs digging into her lips as she slowly pushed herself inside.

"Grob... B-Bonni!" Marceline gasped, her fingernails digging almost painfully into the pink girl's buttocks as the member slowly filled her, pushing past her slick, textured walls and finally coming to a rest at her cervix.

"Oh Marcy... oh my Glob... mmmm you feel so good... so... wonderful..." Bonnibel crooned, slowly sliding herself out a little, before pushing back into the tight tunnel, causing a loud cry to escape from Marceline's lips.

Bonni began thrusting herself into the Vampire, slowly at first, savouring the sensation of each and every thrust as Marceline's slick walls clenched around her length, providing even more resistance, squeezing her and sucking her in deeper. They moaned together, deep, guttural moans as their bodies pressed tightly together. Marceline's hands ran roughly up and down the Princess's back as she gasped her name over and over again, her nails occasionally scratching the tender skin and causing dark pink blood to leak from the wounds.

A pink hand slid between the bodies, and a set of fingers begun working the Vampire's clit, rubbing it firmly in circles and every so often dipping down to feel herself plunging into the wetness. The sound of moist skin against skin could be heard as their groins met over and over again, the heat and pleasure welling up inside of them both, sparks coursing through their bodies as their climaxes begun rapidly approaching.

Bonnibel clung to her partner, driving inside of her and bumping the head of her cock into her cervix, grazing it against that tender spot of flesh at the top of the tunnel with each withdrawal. She could feel herself throbbing, and was so involved with slamming herself inside of her Vampire, that it took her at least ten seconds to realise that said Vampire had sprouted a pair of thick, slippery tentacles.

She moaned into Marceline's neck as their wetness glided down her body, sliding around her thighs and searching in between her glistening slit for that aching entrance.

"M-Marcy!" Bonnibel cried out in ecstasy, her fingers working even harder at the girl's clitoris, her eyes welding shut as the first tentacle plunged deep inside of her, thrusting forcefully against her swollen g-spot.

"Uhn!" she cried out again as the second tentacle pressed into her puckered ass hole, pushing itself in slowly. Bonnibel tensed up at first, but with soothing kisses rained down on her face by a panting and moaning Marceline, she relaxed enough to let the intruder immerse itself fully within her.

They rocked feverishly against one another. Sounds of slippery wet holes being drilled into, moans and groans and two women calling each others names out in ecstasy was all that could be heard as finally, their bodies were overcome by electric shocks of pain and pleasure.

"MARCY!" Bonnibel cried out, her orgasm taking over her whole body, her muscles contracting tightly inside of her and around Marceline's tentacles, while her thick cock throbbed and pulsed, shooting several loads of creamy pink cum inside of the Vampire's trembling, throbbing cunt.

"B-Bon..." Marceline's orgasm was a little quieter, as she held onto the pink girl for dear life, her insides balling up as she was washed over by the intense heat of an earth shattering orgasm. She shuddered and whimpered as she felt the Princess's warmth spurt from her tip, coating her insides and filling her up with a heat that caused a tingling sensation in her chest.

Bonnibel lay on top of Marceline, her breathing gradually slowing as her hardness finally started to subside. She whimpered slightly as the tentacles slid out of her and retracted back into the body they had come from, as if they had never existed.

They were silent for a few minutes, just laying in each others arms. Marceline's fingers slowly stroked up and down the Princess's tender back, soothing the wounds she had caused in the throes of passion. She pressed her lips to the girl's neck, sinking her fangs in and gently drinking a little of her pink. Bonnibel moaned at the gesture, and ran her fingers through the girl's dark mane.

After finishing her snack, she laid her head back down, a goofy smile on her face. Bonnibel noticed it, and smiling lightly, she withdrew herself from above the vampire and lay beside her, draping an arm lazily over her waist.

"What's so funny Marce?" Bonnibel asked, her fingers drawing patterns absent mindedly against the damp, grey skin. Marceline moaned contentedly as she slid an arm underneath Bonnibel, allowing the girl to rest her head in the crook of her arm.

"Oh, y'know. I was just thinking..." the Vampire teased, pressing her lips gently against the girl's warm forehead. Bonnibel tilted her head up so that she could look at that beautiful face. Marceline smiled warmly at her, before chuckling.

"Thinking about what?" Bonnibel asked, giving a grey breast a little squeeze. Marceline hummed at the action, leaning down and pressing her lips to the Princess's tenderly. She chuckled again.

"I should ruin your science experiments more often."


End file.
